1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body. In more detail, it relates to a moving body including a storage vessel and allowing fuel gas to be filled from an external supply device into the storage vessel.
2. Related Art
Fuel cell vehicles travel by supplying air and hydrogen to the fuel cell, and driving an electric motor using the electric power thereby generated. In recent years, progress has been made in the practical implementation of fuel cell vehicles employing such fuel cells as the energy source for generating motive power. Although hydrogen is required to generate electric power with fuel cells, with the fuel cell vehicles of recent years, vehicles have become mainstream that store a sufficient amount of hydrogen in advance in a high-pressure tank or a hydrogen tank equipped with a storage alloy, and use the hydrogen inside of the tank to travel. In concert with this, vigorous research has progressed also in technology for filling hydrogen into the tank.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a filling system configured by a vehicle equipped with a hydrogen tank as well as a pressure sensor and temperature sensor for observing the state of this hydrogen tank, and a hydrogen station that supplies hydrogen into the hydrogen tank of this vehicle. In this system, when filling hydrogen from a dispenser of the hydrogen station into the hydrogen tank, a signal generated based on the detection signal of the above-mentioned sensor is transmitted from the vehicle side to the hydrogen station side, the required filling amount is grasped by the hydrogen station side based on the signal received from the vehicle side, and further, the pressure and filling flowrate are adjusted when supplying hydrogen to the vehicle side. Hereinafter, filling hydrogen while performing communication between the vehicle side and station side will be referred to as communicative filling. According to such communicative filling, it is possible to fill hydrogen as quickly as possible in accordance with the state of the hydrogen tank on the vehicle side.
With the filling system of Patent Document 1, an abnormality in the pressure sensor or temperature sensor equipped to the above-mentioned vehicle is determined based on a signal transmitted from the vehicle side to the hydrogen station side while performing communicative filling, and it is configured so that when it is determined that there is an abnormality in a sensor of the vehicle, the filling amount of hydrogen is reduced or the filling of hydrogen is forcibly interrupted, whereby communicative filling is being prevented based on false information from the vehicle side.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-122657